


Ghost

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: George keeps acting as if his brother exists.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Harry Potter' nor am I profiting off this.

Their sink needs more dishes. George sets his place, but no one serves ghosts here. Everyone passes dishes across him and over him, but no one offers him anything. Molly no longer makes his favorites. 

George wipes his plate, though no one ever dirties it anymore. 

Their vacations are quieter. Molly still makes a fuss about photos and squeezing everyone in, because George has a gaping space beside him in every photo. No one enjoys looking at the photos. 

Everyone pretends not to hear George wander around, because ghosts never come to bed. 

Loud as he cries, ghosts never respond.


End file.
